everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Damballa Demonic
Damballa Athaliah Demonic is the daughter of Bearskin's devil and the Girl with no hand's Devil. In the destiny conflict, she is a Royal, even though she is only in her freedom year, she wants everything ''to do with both of her roles. Appearance Damballa has chin length waves that are striped blood red and black. She has dark red skin, and small, almond shaped black eyes. She has pointed ears, and long black nails that somewhat resemble claws, especially when she curls her fingers at people, hissing and flashing her fangs. Damballa wears a black strapless top with a red jewel in the center, a red tulle skirt and black leggings with bears and hand prints along them in various shades of red. She wears black tennis shoes with blood red laces. Personality She wants to be creepy. And she tries too hard to be creepy. Everything from flashing her fangs and curling her fingers to show her claws, to saying her name in a creepy, wavery, low voice, she goes over the top, and it shows that she really wants people to be afraid of her. However, no one is. Damballa wants to scream and rip her hair out when she tries to scare someone and they just blink, continue talking, or the worst, laugh at her. She's a Devil! A full blooded Devil! She does not deserve to be laughed at or ignored! She deserves to have people run screaming in fear from her and telling her that she's exactly like her parents. She could die happy, metaphorically speaking, if she turns out just like her mother, The very Devil who punishes Bearskin and gets two souls for one, and her father, the very Devil who cut a girl's hands off and tricked them into almost killing the girl and her baby. She wants to be exactly like them. Every bit as powerful and every bit as scary. Damballa distrusts everyone. She doesn't trust any human, in fact, she doesn't trust anyone of any species. Not even her parents! Of course, given that her parents are Devils, that's really not surprising. She does trust one person, and that's who she calls Booboo. Though her trusting you isn't exactly a compliment, when she calls you trustworthy in her mind that's a bad thing. She likes cats better than people. Any cat, from Lions to hyenas, to bobcats, to lynx, to the common house cats. She doesn't like any other kind of animals, dogs are too smelly, mice are too small, horses are too stupid in her mind, you get the idea. Cats are amazing. They're bad tempered, don't show when they love you, and look down on you for not being cats. She likes to make deals. If she's wearing a red top hat with a bear shaped pin on the black band, don't approach her because she's in a deal making mood and you won't be able to get away without being sucked into it. One thing freaks ''her ''out and that is anything that can even be remotely described as a mess. Damballa is a neat freak. She says she isn't because she allows overfull boxes, but her definition of overfilled boxes consists of boxes with contents that stay perfectly in said boxes, so a lot of people tell her that that doesn't count. Friends 'Jaevel Demonic' No relation. But he's her Booboo! (and Jay-jay bird if she's in the right mood). She is overprotective of him, no one's good enough for him, and it's gotten to where those that don't think they're related, think they're dating or that she's in love with him, though she has no room for love in her life. 'Calico E. Schrodinger' It's nice to have someone who thinks well of her, other than Booboo, and Cali thinks she's cool! That's great! They have cursing contests sometimes, and when they're next to each other, the innocent minded should leave. The only thing that's kind of annoying is when Damballa tries to do her voice when she says her name, Cali just looks at her and says: "What are you doing?" 'Juniper Wocky' Despite the fact that Damballa is not shy about admitting she doesn't like her brother all that much, she freely admits that she likes Juni. She learns so much about how to be better at looking the part of being a scary villain. Juniper has taught her poses and facial expressions to really be horrific, Juniper is like a mentor of some sort to Damballa. 'Eira Shivers' Another mentor in the art of scaring people, this time in the art of using your words more than your body to do the part, Damballa loves all that she teaches her. The one thing is, Eira tells her to not say her full name in the wavery low pitched voice because in all honesty, it's not scary, it's just goofy. Damballa listens to everything she's told except that. 'Daman Insincere' Damballa has a certain gift that allows her to cool the anger attacks that this demon faces, so he tried to get on her good side, and offered to make mischief with her. When she accepted, she discovered that although he's not her type of demon, he's a pretty good person and she would love to hang out with him, even more than his girlfriend. Acquaintances 'Jacklyn O'Lantern' The fact that Jacklyn seems to like Corina is kind of a turn off, but Damballa loves that she loves cats, and has often brought her own demon spawn cat to her dorm to have kitty play dates. That and trash talking a certain devil with her is the whole reason they spend time together. Romance [[King Verlassen|'King Verlassen']] She. Dated. Him. Once! He's the king from the Girl with No Hands and was dared to ask her out. Damballa wanted to make "connections" so she accepted the date. Upon hearing him talking to his friends about how he hated them for making him do this, she pounced on him like a cat, scratching him with her claws until he bucked her off. She hasn't talked to him since, and she often changes the reason why she can't talk to King. Family Mother: Angelica Demonic Bearskin's Devil, and the most wicked person Damballa knows, outside of her father. She wants her to be proud of her, though she does draw the line at attempting to steal souls. She won't try to take a life before it's time, even if it is against the rules for a Devil to do that, Angelica has tried before, which kind of rubs Damballa the wrong way, though she feels ashamed at that. Father: Ahab Demonic The devil from the girl with no hands, he's less extreme than Angelica, and it may just be because Damballa lives mostly with him. He is a little overbearing, strict with what she can and can't do, but that's just because he was overly concerned with proving her could be a good parent and for the most part he succeeds, Damballa can't remember ever wanting for anything. Enemies [[Corina Ertrinken|'Corina Ertrinken''']] Maybe it's because she's destined to take Corina's soul, maybe it's just because Booboo likes her, Damballa doesn't know, but she does know that she doesn't like Corina and the feeling seems to be mainly mutual. Pets Gluklich is her pet black cat. Normal black cats are cute and cuddly ink blobs, not when you get it from the underworld. Gluklich is at least ten times the size of normal cats, with red claws and glowing red eyes, that hisses at everyone. Rumors say he can spit fire, but Damballa can neither confirm nor deny that. Trivia * Damballa is the name of a Voodoo Devil ** Athaliah is a name that is just associated with evil * The reason Damballa holds two destinies is because I could not decide which devil she'd be destined to be, and I decided to combine. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Bearskin Category:The Girl With No Hands